


Videos My Chemical Romance Should've Made

by partyghoul



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partyghoul/pseuds/partyghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are all videos I've made to various MCR songs that didn't have official videos made for them.<br/>They all have plots and are like mini fics. Most of the videos revolve around Frerard, but have some Rikey in there too.<br/>If you have a question about the story idea or a request for a certain song, leave a comment and I'll reply/work on it asap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Videos My Chemical Romance Should've Made

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Brought Me Your Bullets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/592299) by [partyghoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/partyghoul/pseuds/partyghoul). 



> Simply click on the song titles to view the videos.  
> (Give 'Em Hell, Kid was inspired by "You Brought You Your Bullets")

 

 

 

**I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love  Videos**

  * [Skylines And Turnstiles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qjavriV8i9M) **  
**



**Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge Videos**

  * [Give 'Em Hell, Kid](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GxJtpFSnCLc&feature=youtu.be) **  
**



  * [You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tk39exnyoa4&list=PL02B4E8FC938616B2&index=6&feature=plpp_video)
  * [Interlude](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AnfBgwbNhpk)
  * [It’s Not A Fashion Statement, It’s A Fucking Deathwish](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yMx7VFIOToY)
  * [Cemetery Drive](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TH6DjEYmq78&list=PL02B4E8FC938616B2&index=10&feature=plpp_video)
  * [Desert Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KGrm-9e0-yY)



**The Black Parade Videos**

  * [The End./Dead!](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KwXgTlI7JmA&feature=youtu.be) **  
**
  * [This Is How I Disappear](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ks7V2OXpj_s&list=PL02B4E8FC938616B2&index=7&feature=plpp_video)
  * [The Sharpest Lives](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Evv-eqP4baU&list=PL02B4E8FC938616B2&index=5&feature=plpp_video)
  * [Disenchanted](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_icwQBAHpVI&list=PL02B4E8FC938616B2&index=12&feature=plpp_video)
  * [My Way Home Is Through You](http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=-8GCfV1SuHs)
  * [Kill All Your Friends](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EQY2p2KnBjE)



**Danger Days Videos**

  * [Bulletproof Heart](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F5PpjNTZc7Q&feature=relmfu)
  * [The Only Hope For Me Is You](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9rhFkPce3gk&list=PL02B4E8FC938616B2&index=14&feature=plpp_video)
  * [Party Poison](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZNCz1K7eGzE&list=PL02B4E8FC938616B2&index=8&feature=plpp_video)
  * [S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v1fmPhr_FDY&list=PL02B4E8FC938616B2&index=3&feature=plpp_video)
  * [Summertime](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xgL7Ip6MJ1s&list=PL02B4E8FC938616B2&index=1&feature=plpp_video)
  * [DESTROYA](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k8YkTYHOEgI)



******Conventional Weapons Videos  
**** **

  * [Surrender The Night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vl737HFjE4M)



**Other MCR Music Videos  
**

  * [The Ultimate MCR Mashup](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=412mssW46J0)
  * [My Chemical Romance Song Mashup](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oN2HvMeaBVM&feature=youtu.be)



  * [Stay (Hurts Song)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DV8XZkCxOpc&list=PL02B4E8FC938616B2&index=4&feature=plpp_video)
  * [Safe And Sound (Gerard Way & Kyosuke Himuro)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CxPqLxPR6es&list=PL02B4E8FC938616B2&index=9&feature=plpp_video)
  * [Resistance (Muse Song)](https://vimeo.com/45822137)
  * [I Wanna Be Yours (Foxy Shazam Song)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zYuenqBR1Qo&list=PL02B4E8FC938616B2&index=11&feature=plpp_video)
  * [Florida Plates (Pencey Prep Song)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sDTGyESXy1E&list=PL02B4E8FC938616B2&index=13&feature=plpp_video)



 


End file.
